thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warren Dotson (DD)
Warren Dotson is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Dark Days. He is a young man surviving with the rest of his class inside the locked off University of Alabama. An optimist through and through, Warren always tries to make the best out of a bad situation, even amidst the undead crisis. He is best friends with Raye Pence and the boyfriend of Dahlia Dwelton. Personality Warren himself claims to be an optimist. He understands when to be serious, but when situations get tense, he's not one to step up and take action. As a result, he has a much more meeker side to him. Pre-Apocalypse Tuscaloosa, Alabama Warren was born and raised in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. He lived there his whole life and attended the University of Alabama to become an engineer and a car aficionado. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "One Short Day" Warren is first seen at the start of the episode, looking out the main gates of the walled off University of Alabama. His best friend Raye arrives, the two joke around, and then they return inside. He writes a starting diary entry into his new journal, before going down to reach dinner service. However, he bumps into his girlfriend Dahlia, and the two talk about the new weapons she has found. Warren is later seen after Victor Timmons was bit. He asks Principal Parker what happened, and Parker tells everyone to get back. He sees oncoming walkers. After they are dealt with, someone has to put Timmons down. Warren isn't sure if he can do it, and Dahlia scolds him. Kylie volunteers, and bashes Timmons' head in with her water thermos. The students disperse, and Warren remarks, "Jesus... so much for one short day..." "The Roundabout" Warren is with Dahlia when she gathers people to plan to search for the source of the walker breach. He tries to get everyone to trust in hearing out her plan and advocates they all work together before Caroline arrives. She and Dahlia argue over Caroline leaving, and as Warren rejects the offer to go, he follows her to the gates to try and convince her to stay. Caroline refuses, and she offers if anyone else wants to go, an offer Kylie accepts. Parker sees them off before he is stabbed by Jackson. Warren fearfully helps pull his principal away as Caroline's group leaves in the commotion. "A Bridge Too Far" Warren appears at the beginning of the episode, entering the infirmary with Dahlia to talk to Parker about Caroline's group. He stays out of an argument between the two, and Dahlia storms off. Warren confesses to Pam and Parker he feels there is a problem and he can't help her. The two tell him she is under stress, and the best he can do is to be there for her. He later appears with Dahlia once more, hearing the commotion outside at the front gates. He is relieved to hear that Caroline's group has been spotted alive and well, but is horrified to bear witness to the herd overpowering them. Warren is the first to notice the herd, and is left traumatized. He does not get involved with Dahlia's futile attempts to try and save the remaining group members. "Stay Centered" Warren is seen pacing around his dorm, stressed, when Dahlia enters. The two have a calm conversation about what's happened, before Dahlia asks him if Caroline was right to leave. When Warren can't give a straight answer, she gets angry and leaves. "Deep Beneath" Warren appears towards the end of the episode at the funeral for Martha Collins. He is talking with Oliver when Dahlia pulls him away. She attempts to find people who are currently unaccounted for, with Raye joining the two, when Kenny approaches them. Warren adds to the conversation about the locations of Mike and Melanie, who are both missing, when Melanie shows up and says she knows where he is. Warren is among the group members to follow Melanie to the upper floor, where she reveals she killed Mike on accident. She steals Dahlia's handgun, and Warren watches in horror as Melanie shoots Mike, then takes her own life. "The Words That Turn Us" Warren is first seen in in his bedroom, still traumatized over the suicide he had witnessed. Dahlia enters his dorm and has a brief argument with him where they both break down, and try to support each other better, admitting their flaws and wanting to fix them. He later appears towards the end of the episode, arriving with Dahlia at the carnage outside the infirmary. They see Clark's corpse and follow Parker to his confrontation with Kate. When both sides disperse, Warren notices walkers at the gate outside. He goes to kill them, only to find the last one is Kylie Washington, revealing she is alive. "Nightfall" Warren is in disbelief that Kylie is alive, and watches as Dahlia opens the gates. He goes to help Kylie once they are open, as the girl collapses into his arms. Parker arrives and is surprised to see Kylie, but urges them to get her to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Warren is among those listening to Kylie's story of survival. When Raye arrives, they begin to tell Parker about Mike and Melanie's deaths. Warren later appears that night, watching Kate's trial from afar. He converses with Dahlia, Oliver, Raye, Alex, and Kenny about the creation of a new group to solve the walker invasions, until Kate approaches. She gloats about her situation, but Warren tells her off. As Virgil takes her away, Warren says they'll make the school a better place tomorrow. The next day, Warren wakes up with Dahlia, implying the two have had sex. He wakes her up, and they join the others outside. Heading downstairs, they all hear Virgil's cry for help from the library. They find him with a dying Alain, who bleeds out due to a slit throat. Warren then goes to find the remaining cult members. He finds a reanimated Clara and cries, unable to kill her. He is briefly attacked, but Kylie saves him. Minutes later, Warren runs outside with the others and witnesses Kate bringing a herd to them, before she is shot dead by Daniel. Warren then assists in killing some of the walkers that get inside the courtyard. Once trapped inside the university, Warren finally asks Dahlia where she got her gun. "Daybreak" TBA "The Demons" TBA "Hard Times" TBA "Beyond Good And Evil" TBA "Rubicon" Warren will appear in this episode. "Manifest Destiny" Warren will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Warren has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Dark Days Trivia *Warren's last name, "Dotson", is a reference to a misprint from the original The Walking Dead comic book, where Peter Anderson's name is misprinted as "Peter Dotson" during his funeral. *Warren was the only character to be confirmed to appear in the entire first half of Season 1, prior to every episode being released. Category:Protagonists (DD) Category:Main Characters (DD) Category:Survivors (DD) Category:Season 1 Characters (DD) Category:University of Alabama Survivors (DD) Category:Dark Days Category:Characters (DD)